


Anything For You

by Nadja_Lee



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Double Drabble, Fluff, Love, M/M, Sacrifice, Sappy, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-03
Updated: 2004-11-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: Blair would give his world and Jim his life for the one they love. Double drabble[Printed in Come To Your Senses 28 in 2005]
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Kudos: 4





	Anything For You

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to Nancy who betaed this even though she’s not into the Sentinel fandom. Thanks so much, lov *hugs*

Chief, I’m not good with words. Sometimes I forget or draw back. I’m used to being alone. I’m used to betrayal whenever I find love. This forever love will take some getting used to.

Don’t ever take my lack of words for lack of caring. I would kill for you; I would die for you. I’ll protect you always. I’ll care for you if you’re ill and make sure you always have a home.

Should words fail me then look at my actions, feel my soft touches and hear my heart whisper,

“I love you…I would do anything for you.”

  * Jim 



I’ll make sure you’re safe and warm. I’ll remember your birthday and your doctor’s appointments. 

I know you’ve been alone for a long time and so have I, but we’ve found a home together. 

I’ll tell you the words so few people have said and even fewer have meant. I’ll tell you of my feelings and what I like and why I love you. I would turn my world upside down for you, make sacrifices to fit into your schedule and accept whatever words you’re able to give. 

I would do anything for you and I’ll never doubt your love. 

  * Blair




End file.
